pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can evolve into a Raichu by use of a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is noted for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon mascot. In 1998 it became a Version Mascot for Pokémon Yellow. Appearance Pikachu is a small rodent-like Pokémon, covered almost completely by yellow fur. They have long yellow ears that are black on the tips. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and lower down is its large tail notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On it's cheeks are two, round, red sacs used for storing electricity. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male with the exception of its tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. Special Abilities Pikachu are known to have the ability Static. Static allows foe a 30% chance to paralyze an opponent, if the opponent physically attacks the Pikachu or if the Pikachu physically attacks the opponent. Pikachu's most notable special ability is its ability to store and release electricity from the sacs located on its cheeks. They can release stored electricity at will, at varying intensities making it useful for attacks or other tasks. It has been noted that Pikachu need to discharge stored electricity if it has not been in use for a while. If a Pikachu has stored too much electricity without releasing any, it could result in illness. In Anime Pikachu in the Anime series is most notable for being under the ownership of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. This Pikachu has appeared in every episode since the beginning of the series. Ash received this Pikachu from Professor Oak in the first episode Pokémon - I Choose You!. In the anime, Pikachu other than Ash's have also made appearances. One of which is Ritchie's Pikachu "Sparky", which unlike most Pikachu, Ritchie's has a tuft of long fur on its forehead . Although Sparky, unlike Ash's Pikachu, is indifferent about being inside its Poké Ball, though it is almost always shown outside, similar to Ash's Pikachu. In the episode The Pi-Kahuna, there was a Pikachu named "Puka" owned by a surfer named Victor. This Pikachu appeared to be much older than Ash's, looking slightly weathered. It was an unusual Pikachu, having blue eyes, and being able to sense the waves in the ocean. One of the more popular events involving another Pikachu was when Ash was transformed into a Pikachu near the end of the episode Hocus Pokémon by a magician named Lily. At the beginning of the next episode Ash was transformed back into a human, but this concept has been the basis of several possibilities and stories among fans. The fanon term for Ash in Pikachu form is Ashachu. In Game Pikachu first appeared in the Generation I games, where it could only be found in Viridian Forest and at the Power Plant in Kanto. As Pikachu's popularity grew, it was featured as a version mascot in Pokémon Yellow and was the Starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game. Pikachu lacks a typical 'natural' evolution from both its pre-evolved form, Pichu, and its evolved form, Raichu. In order for a Pichu to evolve into a Pikachu, a Pichu must have high Happiness. In order for a Pikachu to evolve into a Raichu, a Thunder Stone must be used. Pokédex Entries Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. Along with Mario, Kirby, and Link, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Known Trainers With a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor Origins The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits. "Pikachu" refers to both the overall Pokémon species and to individual Pikachu within the games, animé, and manga series. Pikachu is also the name of an individual character that belongs to this species and is the Pokémon companion of the animé's main protagonist, Ash Ketchum. Related Article's *Ash's Pikachu *Sparky *Ashachu Category: Electric PokémonCategory: Generation I Pokémon